darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Con Meeting
7/16/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Megatron Soundwave Shred Shadow Shockwave Nova Black Skywarp Slipstream Throne Room Megatron stares out from the throne at the many glittering, expectant Decepticon optics focused on him. He has gathered them all here because Soundwave and the other intelligence officers have been gathering important information on enemy activity and are finally ready to present it. He looks past the many Decepticons crowded around him and watches as the doors slide open and Soundwave enters. His optics flare as he bids Soundwave make his report. Soundwave moves silently to stand in front of the dais. "Lord Megatron. Report on Autobot activity: completely. Spies: returned, data compiled." With the mask and visor, his face is not visible to betray any hint of expression, and his voice is toneless and distorted. "The Autobots are designing some sort of new weapon system. Deployment: not immediate. Action advise: obliteration." Shred has come to the throne room, the medic listening to the report as Soundwave gives it. That said, she does not say anything in response to it. it is not her place. She has her own business, and needs to speak with Megatron, preferably without others present. Shadow had followed Soundwave into the throne room, but now makes herself visible at his side, bowing her head to Megatron before sitting there. She remains silent for now. The entrance slides open and Shockwave's imposing form steps inside the chamber, accompanied by an ominous radioactive hum that seems to follow him everywhere. Maybe he should get that checked out, but would YOU want to be the one to suggest that to him? "Greetings, Lord Megatron," he says in that monotonic voice as he stands beside Soundwave. Nova Black inclines her head respectfully as Megatron casts his gaze over the gathered Decepticons, her systems crackling with nervous energy. She's been in Polyhex for a few decaorns, and been in battle with the Decepticon leader, but standing this close to Megatron is still an experience for her. "A weapon?" she murmurs to herself, remembering her last experience with Autobot big guns. "Better to take it out before it blows you half to the Pit..." Realizing she's speaking aloud when the higher-ranked 'Cons haven't asked for her opinion, she hastily quiets herself. Skywarp is lurking, more or less silently, waiting for his trinemates to show up. Megatron's optics flare as he listens to Soundwave. "Weapon system? Then we must stop them before they are finished." He grins fiercely, remembering the successful raid the other night. Then he frowns, firing off a series of questions. "What type of weapon are they building, where is it being constructed, and how close is it to completion?" Soundwave gives a tiny tilt of his helm and pauses briefly. In a more expressive mech, that might be taken as a sign of trepedidation, but everyone knows that Soundwave is utterly without expression of any sort. "Results: unclear. Further study, necessitated." Shred watches, and hears Shockwave entering the throne room, and she frowns at that most ominous sound. "that can't be good. " The medic starts to make her way through the crowd of decepticons now, towards the cyclopean behemoth. "Sir. later on I must request that you report to the medical bay for examination. Just a routine checkup. " Shadow has no information to present beyond what Soundwave already has compiled, so she remains silent until called upon or given instructions. Shockwave turns his singular, ominous optic toward Shred and it briefly flares while considering her. "I shall meet with you at an appropriate time," he declares, before returning his attention to Megatron. "Megatron, with your permission, I should like to conduct an assessment of our warriors' battle readiness, to identify those among us who require extra combat and discipline training. We have been operating without a system of checks and balances to guarantee the smooth functioning of the empire." Nova Black smirks. Nova Black says, "Think you'll find I'm ready for anything," she mutters, loudly enough for Skywarp and Slipstream to hear, but hopefully not loudly enough for Shockwave or any of these quiet, serious guys to take offense." Skywarp folds his arms and leans against the wall, reamaining in the background. Slipstream slips in as quietly as she can as she arrives just slightly late. She had been in recharge and had to be stirred by another seeker before he had to go off on a aerial patrol. Sticking to the rear of the gathering, she listens to what is being said among the higher ranked here. "Careful what you ask for Nova." she murmurs softly. Megatron rumbles ominously at Shred. Her comment reminds him that he is overdue for his own checkup. And he did just lead a raid. But the memory of a certain Seeker's misaimed null rays burns in his memory, and he is not at all eager for Shred, who wasn't there to see it, to realize just where it came from. Turning to Soundwave, he nods. "Then I want all intelligence units working to discover all they can about the nature of this weapon and the status of its construction." "Permission granted, Shockwave," he says, with a slight frown at the too-loud black Seeker. Soundwave inclines his head. "Compliance: assured. Shadow and Ravage: Will be deployed to Iacon. Other operatives: as completion of current projects allows." Shred frowns, looking at Shockwave with a stern look upon her optics. then also the same meaningful look is given to Megatron. "One Solar Cycle. Or I will have to insist, Shockwave. It sounds to me like there is a problem with your power systems. As for you, Lord Megatron, it would appear to me that you have fallen afoul of treachery. Though I would not like to name names with others present. " Shadow inclines her head toward various others as they speak in turn, and after Shred confronts Shockwave, the mecha-fox decides to situate herself farther away from that part of the room. Coincidence? She pads toward a utility access panel in the wall near the floor on the side of the room, and sits there, remaining silent. "It shall be done, Megatron," Shockwave intones. "I will carry out the assessment in such a way as to minimize the impact to ongoing operations." Then, looking to Shred once more: "That timeframe is agreeable." Nova Black twitches her wings as she turns to Slipstream. "We got 'em last night," she smirks, her engines revving with eagerness for battle. "We /so/ did." Skywarp adds from where he stands next to Nova. Starscream is /really/ late. Slipstream vents softly at Shred's words. Her wings twitch slightly behind her, arms crossing over her canopy. The femme remaining silent for the moment. All she does and incline her head to the other two. Megatron glares at Shred. It's bad enough that other Decepticons saw Starscream's fire hit him. Now she's calling attention to it? "*Enough!* All Decepticons who were injured in the raid beyond what their systems can repair on their own *will* report to medbay. But that is hardly relevant to the matter at hand." A grin spreads over his silver faceplates as he turns to Soundwave again. "Excellent, Soundwave. Knowledge of the enemy's movements are the key to victory." He nods to Shockwave in his turn. "Make certain they are prepared. If by ill-luck or --" he glares at the others "-- insufficient preparation the enemy finishes building this weapon before we attack, we must be sure we are at our fighting best." Then he growls at the chatty Seekers. "And as for *you,* while your eagerness to serve the cause is appreciated, your disruptive behavior is not." The cannon on his arm glows bright in warning. "Quiet yourselves unless and until you have something *useful* to say." Soundwave nods, again silent, and gestures Shadow to his side. Shred smiles grimly, and she looks at Megatron, nodding faintly in acknowledgement. There's something in her optics. "If I may, sir, could I request that Starscream be ordered to report to the medical bay? He is significantly overdue for a checkup. And he should report to me, not robustus. " then she twitches her wings towards slip, in acknowledgement of her presence, though she doesn't actually say anything. Shadow notices Soundwave's subtle gesture, and obediently returns to his side, but keeps a low profile as she moves so as not to create a visual distraction; she does this by moving slowly along the perimiter of the room and then behind Shockwave, Shred, and Soundwave before taking her original place again. "I shall do the best I can with what I have to work with, Megatron," Shockwave begins. "I fear some of our number may be so undisciplined that they are beyond help, in which case they shall be reassigned to whatever functions they are most adept at performing, if any. I assure you that we do have the raw materials for a mighty army, once the underachievers have been removed." Nova Black's engines stall as Megatron fixes a disapproving glare on her. Wings drooping, she looks down -- and then realizes she's probably only making it worse. She raises her head, reminding herself where she is and whom she has the honor of standing before. Her optics flare with pride and determination. "Of course, Lord Megatron. I meant no offense. I -- I'm no intelligence officer, but I know somethin' about 'Bot anti-aircraft guns, and if that's what this is, I hope my knowledge can be useful to the Empire and to you." She doesn't mention just how she knows it, though... Slipstream frowns faintly, keeping her lips together as a sign she was keeping her silence. Shred earns a further frown at her words. A little shiver passes through her when Shockwaves speaks. Knowing what that implied threat details. Megatron smirks at Shred. "Go ahead." His optics flicker coldly as he answers Shockwave. "Indeed -- our ranks have grown woefully undisciplined of late. Hopefully the Decepticon troops will take their duties to spark when they realize what is, in fact, required of them." He turns to Nova Black. "Do you now? Very well -- your information could prove useful You will inform Soundwave and the intelligence team of anything that they might be able to use -- but you will *also* speak respectfully to me and to any other of your superiors, and remember that this throne room is *not* where you boast of your prowess before you have fully proven it." Soundwave turns slowly to look at the seeker who spoke up. "Nova Black: will file complete report." Shockwave's optic flares in agreement with Megatron's assessment, but as he has nothing further to add, he says nothing in response other than "Yes, Megatron." Nova Black's optics widen in shock. Oh, slag. If they want to know everything that happened... they'll, well, know everything that happened. Including the "it's a miracle she still functions at all" part. Still, she risked spark and servo to be allowed the chance to truly serve the Empire, and nothing would stop her from doing exactly that. "Yes, sir," she nods to Soundwave. Slag, slag, slag... Skywarp snickers at Nova and elbows her. "That's why you keep your mouth /shut/ in meetings." he snickers under his breath. Slipstream frowns at Skywarp then steps forward, "My Lord, may I have a moment of your time once the meeting is over?" she states, dropping to her knee before her Master. Megatron nods. He sees Nova's optics flicker, but either way it hardly matters. If she has something worthwhile to offer, well and good. If not, perhaps she'll learn to keep quiet. "Then you are all dismissed save Slipstream and Shadow. Slipstream, I will be meeting with Shadow after the others leave. I will send you a comm when I am ready to see you." Soundwave bows to the Emperor. "Preparations: must be made. Exit: permitted?" Shockwave bows his hexagonal head to Megatron, then turns to leave, as he has preparations of his own to make. The doors slide open for him and once he's gone, that uneasy radioactive hum is gone as well. Shockwave bows his hexagonal head to Megatron, then turns to leave, as he has preparations of his own to make. The doors slide open for him and once he's gone, that uneasy radioactive hum is gone as well. Nova Black hastens out of the throne room, her head inclined respectfully. For once in his annoying little life, Skywarp is right -- she's only getting herself into deeper and deeper trouble the longer she stays. She's eager to correct that problem by getting the slag out of here. Skywarp follows Nova out. Slipstream inclines her head to Megatron and rises to her feet, "Understood Lord Megatron." She turns and joins the others in departing. Slipstream marchs into the Upper Windshaft -- Polyhex City. Megatron watches intently as the other Decepticons leave, thinking over the things that each of them has said. Then after a long moment he turns to Shadow. "You wished to make a report?" Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Megatron's LogsCategory:Soundwave's LogsCategory:Shred's LogsCategory:Shadow's LogsCategory:Shockwave's LogsCategory:Nova Black's LogsCategory:Skywarp's LogsCategory:Slipstream's Logs